Total Drama Revenge of the World
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: APPS CLOSED! 40 OC's battle it out for 25 million dollars. Who will win? Warning: There will be singing.
1. Meet the Contestants

**I don't owe Total Drama in any way.**

**"Welcome! This is Total Drama Revenge of the World! We are having an all new cast of 40 contestants. We already have three: two males, and one female. Here are their application forms."**

**Name: Emma IceHeart**

**Nickname: Em**

**Hated Nickname: Rapunzel**

**Gender: Female**

**Age (14-18): 16**

**Family: She has a twin brother named Mark IceHeart, and a mother and father**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Stereotype: The Magical Girl**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Who?: Someone who is okay with her powers**

**Backstory: Emma was born in Rome Italy, and moved to Canada at 10 years old. The reason why is because a local boy called her by her most hated nickname, and that's when she unleashed her powers.**

**Hair: Brown, but changes colour depending on her emotions. Her hair goes up to her waist, and is always tied into a braid, which is draped over her right side.**

**Eyes: Green, but changes colour depending on her emotions.**

**Normal wear: Emma wears a Lilac Puff Sleeve Top, Black Pants with a white belt, and black and pink running shoes.**

**Sleep wear: A strawberry pyjama shirt, with strawberry pyjama shorts.**

**Swim Wear: lilac one piece**

**Why Total Drama Revenge of the World?: She wants a new challenge**

**Audition Tape**

***static***

**A girl is sitting on a stool, waving her hands. Her normal brown hair is now an icy blue, the same went for her eyes. "Oh, hello. I'm Emma. Why do I want to join Total Drama Revenge of the World? It's simple, really. I want to do my very best in the show. So, pick me. " She makes the snowflake explode, and her hair and eyes change back to normal, before the camera cuts to static.**

* * *

**Here is my second OC**

**Name: Mark IceHeart.**

**Nickname: None.**

**Hated Nickname: He doesn't have a nickname.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age (14-18): 16.**

**Family: He has a twin sister, named Emma IceHeart, and a mother and father.**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Stereotype: The Magical Boy.**

**Relationship: Yes.**

**Who?: Someone who is okay with his powers.**

**Backstory: Mark was born in Rome, Italy, but had to move to Canada at the age of 10. His sister tossed a local boy into the water when she was called by her most hated nickname.**

**Hair: Brown, but changes colour depending on his emotions.**

**Eyes: Green, but changes colour depending on his emotions.**

**Normal wear: Stripped white t-shirt, baggy jeans, green and black and green running shoes**

**Sleep wear: green shorts, white shirt**

**Swim Wear: green swim trunks**

**Why Total Drama Revenge of the World?: For a new challenge**

**Audition Tape**

***static***

**A boy is sitting on a stool, waving his hands. His normal brown hair is now a fiery red, the same went for his eyes. "Hi, I'm Mark. Mark IceHeart. My twin sister just sent in her audition video, so, I decided to send my own. Pick me!" the boy said, smiling. He makes the spark of fire in his hand explode, before his eyes and hair change back to normal, as the camera cuts to static**

***static***

* * *

**Name: James**

**Nickname: Jamie**

**Hated Nickname: Jamie-boy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age (14-18): 16**

**Family: He has a seventeen year old older sister, named Scarlett, and a mother and father**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Stereotype: The Male Secret Evil Genius.**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Who?: Someone who is evil like him**

**Backstory: James is really nice, but don't call him Jamie-boy, or it's the last thing you will ever regret.**

**Hair: red**

**Eyes: green**

**Normal wear: black glasses (that are fake), green t-shirt with black pants, and white and black running shoes**

**Sleep wear: black shorts, with the word evil written on it in white, and a white t-shirt**

**Swim Wear: white swim trunks, with the word evil written in black**

**Why Total Drama Revenge of the World?: to win the money**

**Audition Tape**

***static***

**A 16 year old boy is reading a novel in a room. It is designed like Scarlett's room, with the same globe with knives in it. He looks up at the camera. "Hello. I'm James. You accepted my big sister, Scarlett, so, why not accept me? If I win the money, it will go to the college or university of my choice."**

***static***

* * *

**Okay, now the application form will be in the reviews. Now, for those of you who sent a male in for Total Drama Awesome, you must send in a female. And those of you who sent a girl in, you must submit a male. (I'm talking to the people who submitted a character for Total Drama Awesome.)**

**Girls**

**1. Emma IceHeart (The Magical Girl)**

**2. Mackenzie Burromuerto (The Manipulative Hispanic)**

**3. Bella Wilson (The Sweet French Girl)**

**4. Madison Paige Gardner (The Active, Shy Hawaiian Girl) **

**5. Jennifer Hudson (The Cute Country Girl)**

**6. Addison Loraine Smith (The Sweet German Girl)**

**7. Regina Belle Richards (The Skater Chic)**

**8. Sunny Winters (The Greaser)**

**9. Sarah Michael (The Cosplayer)**

**10. Kitty Trance (The Obsessive Lesbian Stalker)**

**11. Angel Storm (The Sweet Angel Demon)**

**12. Harper Holly Higgins (The Spoiled Type A)**

**13. Briar Munroe (The Intelligent Sweetheart)**

**14. Jane Celeste (The Anti-Social Bookworm)**

**15. Jamey Celeste (The Social Cheerleader)**

**16. Sherry London (The Animal Lover)**

**17. Connie Marks (The Ballerina)**

**18. Zelda Valverde (The Overachieving Perfectionist)**

**19. Kaitlyn Carlene Beck (The Abused Beautiful Girl) **

**20. Piper Evans (The Sweet Prep Girl)**

**Boys**

**1. Mark IceHeart (The Magical Boy)**

**2. James (The Male Secret Evil Genius)**

**3. Josiah Robertson (The Popular Guy)**

**4. Dylan Michael Anderson (The Cheating EX)**

**5. Ricardo Encina (The Athletic Loner) **

**6. Trevor Grayson (The Friendly Socipath)**

**7. Jonathan Hawthorn (The Baker Boy)**

**8. Quince Michael (The Gambler)**

**9. Hunter Storm (The Wise Young Leader)**

**10. Samuel (The Persuasive Guy) **

**11. Son Gokan (The Strong but stupid guy)**

**12. Brandon Poll (The Flirt)**

**13. Zachary Phillips ( The Resourceful Nerd)**

**14. Lucas Smith (The Deceiving Manipulator**

**15. Alex Wood (The Pervert)**

**16. Joseph Marks (The Surfer Boy)**

** Reese (The Strategizing Gamer)**

**18. Nicolas Knowles (The Internet Sensation)**

**19. Colton Hill (The Music Guy)**

**20. Jordon (The Friendly Sweetheart)**

* * *

**APPS CLOSED!**


	2. Africa 1

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. I also don't owe all of the contestants, but the only ones I owe are Mark, Emma, and James. Plus, I also don't owe any of the songs you are going to see in this story.

Chris is standing in the airport, where the Total Drama Jumbo Jet is parked. "Welcome! 40 brand new contestants have joined us to compete for 25 million dollars! That's a whole lot of money! Now, it is time for Total... Drama... Revenge of the World!" Chris sang.

* * *

***Theme song plays***

* * *

Chris smiles at the camera. "It's time to meet our contestants! First, two fraternal twins, Emma and Mark IceHeart!" A girl and a boy get off the bus that has just pulled up. The girl wore a Lilac Puff Sleeve Top, with black pants, and pink and black running shoes. The boy, however, wore a stripped green top, with baggy jeans and green and black running shoes. "Welcome back, Emma and Mark!" Chris announced. "Thanks, Chris, it's good to be here again," Emma said, smiling.

"Okay, next, here is Dylan!" Chris announced. A boy, with sea foam green eyes, and short, spikey brown hair walked off the bus. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He looked at Emma, and walked over to her. "Hello, beautiful," Dylan said, taking her hand, and kissing the top of her hand. Emma blushed furiously. "D-Dylan, is it?" she asked. "Yep, that's me," Dylan said. "I have magical powers," Emma said. There was silence. "Hey, don't be upset. I like you for who you are," Dylan said, smiling. "R-really?" Dylan nodded. Then, he turned to the boy next to her, and told him that he would protect her. Mark nodded.

"Here's Addison!" Chris announced. Addison had blonde hair that was lucious curls, waist-length, bangs that cover her right eye, and a white clip-on flower in her hair. She wore a black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos. She gasped when she saw the boy. "Addison?" Dylan asked. Addison crossed her arms. "Hump! Stay away from me, you jerk!" she shouted, walking away from him, and standing next to Mark.

Chris smiled. "Okay, next, here is Harper!" he announced. Another girl got off the bus. She has slightly curled dark brown hair that reaches to her upper back. Her hair is always perfect and shiny. She wears a small white diamond encrusted headband. She wears a white dress that hugs her body, it has long sleeves and ends right above her knees. She wears white wedged heels. "So, this is where we are staying?" she says, a disappointed look on her face. "Yep, we are going around the world!" Chris tells her. Harper shrugs. "I can live with that." She walks over to where the other campers are.

"Next, here are Hunter and Angel Storm!" Chris announced. A boy and girl get off the bus. The boy has flowing calm navy blue hair, while his eyes are an icy blue.

He wears a black leather jacket, navy blue tank top, blue jeans, black combat boots, dog tags his name on one side and his nickname Wolf and his birthday on the other side. The girl, however had untamed wild fire red long hair that reach pass her hips and gold eyes. She wore a red zipper that open sweater, black tank top, blue jean, black combat boots, dog tags that has her name on one side and her nickname Phoenix and birthday on the other side. Angel smiled and waved to everyone. Hunter dipped his head in greeting. The two siblings walked over to the others and stood next to them.

"Alright, next, here is Mackenzie!" Chris announced. The girl walked off the bus. She had thin dark brown hair with bangs that covers her face, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white short shorts, strapless black top, and light pink sandals. (TotalDramaGirl01, you didn't tell me what shoes Mackenzie wore, so I had to make that up). "Hello," Mackenzie said, a smile on her face.

**Confessional**

**Mackenzie: "I shall win for my brother."**

***static***

**Harper: "That Mackenzie girl doesn't know she is going to be competing against me."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, next, here is Bella!" Chris announced. Bella walks out of the bus. She has waist-length blonde hair with luscious curls and bangs in the center of her forehead, eyes blue like the ocean, and she wore a short jean shorts, black and white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black heels. She smiled at the contestants who had already arrived.

"Alright, next, here is James!" Chris announced. A boy walked off the bus. He had wild red hair, and black glasses. He wore a green t-shirt, black pants, and had white and green running shoes on. "JAMES?! What are you doing back here?!" both Mark and Emma shouted. James smiled. "Relax you two, this time, I'm not evil, the money will go to the college or university of my choice," James said to the twins.

**Confessional**

**James *he has an evil grin on his face.*: "Of course I'm still evil; but, thank goodness there are no pathetic spies around." *he gives an evil laugh.***

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

James stood next to the contestants.

"Next, here is Kaitlyn," Chris said, as the 11th contestant got off the bus. She had hazel eyes, dark brown hair with a blonde streak in the front and her hair is mid back and straightened in a high ponytail. She wore a pair of black fitting yoga pants (that go down to her mid calf) a white fitted tank top, and grey gladiator sandals. And she has a red bandana tie over her hair tie. She even wore a 10K gold necklace that had a picture of her and her dad in it. She stood next to the contestants.

"Next, here is Piper!" Chris announced, as the 12th contestant got off the bus. She had grey eyes, and platinum blonde hair, with black on the bottom. Her hair was done in a side braid, which is draped over her right side. She wore a yellow tank top, a grey denim jacket, white capris, and tan gladiator sandals. "Hi, Chris," she said, and stood next to the others.

"Next, here is Colton!" Chris announced. Piper's eyes widened. "It's him!" she thought to herself. The 13th contestant got off the bus. He had short spikey brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red tee shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes. His eyes widened when he saw Piper. "It's her!" he thought. He walked forward slowly. "Piper? Is it really you?" Piper nodded. "Yeah, Colton, it's been a long time." Colton stood next to Piper and smiled at her.

"Okay then. We'll go to a commercial break, stay tuned for more Total Drama Revenge of the World!" Chris announced.

* * *

***a commercial plays.***

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announced to the camera. Okay, onto our 14th contestant. Here is Johnathan! A boy walks out. He has black eyes, and rusty red hair. He wore a Long sleeved navy shirt, olive cargo pants, gray sneakers, and a white apron. "Thank you so much for letting me onto the show!" he tells Chris. Then, the 15th contestant arrived. She had greased back auburn hair, and wore a pair of Red cowgirl boots, blue jeans, white tank top, and a leather jacket. "Meet Sunny Winters everyone," Chris said, introducing her. Sunny waved to the others, smiling.

"Next, here is our 16th contestant. Trevor!" A boy walked off the bus. He had Dark Brown (Nearly black) color, Short, slicked back hair that makes the front resemble a pompadour (Thanks to his trusty black comb), and he wore all black clothing. He was whistling the tune "When You're Evil," by Voltaire. He walked by Chris, without saying a word. "Uh, rude much!" Chris said, annoyed.

"Alright then, let's get on to our next contestant. Here's Regina!" Chris announced. She has short brown hair that is spikey on the bottom with lighter brown highlights throughout it. She has aqua colored eyes that are half-lidded. She wears a black hoodie with dark blue outline around it with CHICAGO! Written as cross it in blue. She wears dark blue skinny jeans with chains hanging from it that slightly bunches up at her ankles. She wears blue ankle high converse 'All Star' brand that have hidden wheels in the heels. She always has her IPod touch hooked up to her black leather belt. She has tattoos on her upper back of wings and tattoo of a heart on her bicep. She has a tongue piercing along with her left side of her lip pierced with a ring and a belly button piercing and her hips pierced along with her nose on the left side. She has a beauty mark below her right eye and she usually wears thin eyeliner with no other make-up. "Hey, Chris," the girl said. "Hi, Regina, so glad you can make it. Go and join the others," Chris said. Regina was the 17th contestant to arrive.

**Confessional**

**Regina: "Hm, the contestants look good, but, I'd better watch out for that girl with the sapphire blue eyes. She might manipulate the others."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, next, here is Nicolas K!" Chris announced. the 18th contestant walked off the bus. His hair is a bright blue color and spiked in the front going forward, has large dark brown eyes, and wore a pair of bright yellow pants with a bright green T-shirt with the main four south park characters on it, bright blue converse and wears many bracelets supporting everything from 'Fight back cancer' to 'Support Gay Rights'. "Hey, Chris, can't wait for this show!" the boy said. "Yeah, yeah, go stand next to the others," Chris said.

* * *

**Okay, time for a time skip. All of the contestants have arrived.**

* * *

"Finally! Chris exclaimed, after Madison joined the other 39. "Okay, time for a song," Chris said, as music started playing.

**Song #1: Timber, by Pitbull ft. Kesha.**

The Girls: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

The Boys: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

The Girls: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

The Boys: "Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

The Girls: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)"

The music ended. "Yeah! That was awesome!" Chris said. "Okay, now, the teams. There will be two teams of 20. On Team One: Emma, Mark, Sunny, Johnathan, Quince, Sarah, Hunter, Angel, Harper, Mackenzie, Bella, Jennifer, Josiah, Dylan, Addison, Briar, Alex, Piper, Colton, and Nicolas R, please step over to my left. The rest of you, to my right," Chris said. The 40 teens went to their respective sides. "Okay, now, come up with a team name. And please, make it a good one," Chris said. The teams huddled together.

"Okay, so, does anyone have any ideas?" Addison whispered to her team. "Don't you have one?" Mackenzie asked her. "Yeah, but, it won't be a good one," she replied. "Ah, I see," Mackenzie replied back. The team continued to discuss. "What about Team Artic Wolves?" Hunter suggested. There was silence. "I like it," Mackenzie began, "it has a nice ring to it." Then, she looked up at Chris. "We're Team Artic Wolves," she said. A blue logo with an icy blue wolf on it appears on top of the 20. "Nice," Chris said. Team 2 was still discussing. "Should we go with Team Fiery Phoenixes?" Ricardo asked his team. James sighed. "I guess. We don't have any other ideas?" The team shook their heads no. James stood up. "Chris we've decided. We're Team Fiery Phoenixes." A red logo, with a fiery phoenix on it appeared over the remaining 20. " Nice choice. Alright, time to head onto the plane," Chris said, leading the 20 onto the plane.

He gave them a tour of the plane. "When you hear a ding, it means that you have to sing a song, and you'll have to sing whatever song comes up. Let's do an example with Addison and Dylan." The two stepped forward, and the musical note dinged.

**Song #2: Break My Heart, By Victoria Duffield**

Dylan: "Addie, please, I really want you back."

The music started playing.

Addie: " Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture of you laying on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I am staring at  
Wishing that you'd call  
Cause every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of the pain you caused  
Can't move on it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more

It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart"

Dylan: "But, Addie..."

Addie pushes him away.

Addie: " Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you  
I keep hearing your name  
And I know that one day  
I'll get over you and I'll be ok  
But every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of all the pain you caused  
Can't move on, it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more"

Then, she starts dancing.

Addie: "It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart"

Dylan comes up to her.

Dylan: "Addie, please forgive me."

Addie looks into his eyes.

Addie: " Someday, somehow I might say  
These words aloud  
And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right"

Dylan *to himself* : "Oh, yes, she's forgiving me."

Addie once again pushes him down.

Addie: "But not right now"

Dylan is on the floor once again. "Ouch!" he exclaims.

Addie breaks into the last part of the song.

Addie: "It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart."

Addie steps away from Dylan, as the music ends.

"That is what you have to do. You guys get it?" Everyone nods. "Now, first class is for the winners only. There is a room that has soft beds, and perfect for the winning team. Losers sleep in this room, with uncomfortable beds, after the elimination ceremony," Chris said.

"This is the elimination room. This is where you vote for a player who didn't do good. However, we're gonna do things differently. The second person eliminated will be the co-host of the aftermath show, and the third person will be the host. Aftermath specials will air after every 5 eliminations," Chris said. The campers nodded. "We're arriving at out first destination, Chris," Chef said.

They landed in Africa.

"You're first challenge is to try and get all of the baby animals back to their parents," Chris said. "Ready, set, go!" Chris announced, starting the challenge.

The teams ran off.

With Team Artic Wolves...

"Look, a baby rhino!" Addie exclaimed. Suddenly, the ding was heard. "Seriously? Another song?" Harper cried out. The music started. "Oh, I know this song!" Briar exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "Just follow along," she whispered to them.

**Song # 3: The Circle of Life (from The Lion King)**

Briar: "Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]  
Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]"

Emma: "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama"

Colton: "Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]"

Mackenzie:"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done"

Piper: "There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round"

All: "It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life."

The song ended. The Artic Wolves found all of the baby animals, and then, took them to their parents. "Team Artic Wolves win!" Kitty ran up to Sarah. Sarah was trying to tell Team Fiery Phoenixes to vote off Kitty. "Please," she whispered.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, stamp the passport of the person of who you want to go," Chris said to the Fiery Phoenixes.

***Kitty stamps Kaitlyn's passport***

***Madison stamps Kitty's passport***

***Everyone else stamps Kitty's passport* **

The votes were tallied, and everyone but Kitty and Kaitlyn received a marshmallow. "Kaitlyn, you're safe. Kitty, you are the first person voted out from Total Drama Revenge of The World," Chris said, as he gave Kitty her parachute. "WHEEE!" Kitty exclaimed as she was pushed off the plane.

**"And Kitty is gone! Who will be the next person to take The Drop of Shame? Find out, next time, on Total Drama Revenge of the World!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Sorry to Kitty's creator about her elimination. She almost reminds me of Sierra from TDWT. And, WHOO HOO! This is my longest chapter yet, 3,542 words, not including this author's note. Anyway, the next chapter will be delayed, as I am going to be busy. Sorry.**


	3. Italy 1

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone! I was on holidays, in Quebec, then I went to Montreal, and I only returned on Thursday! Please forgive me!**

**Review Replies**

**PIXIE: "Sorry about that! Don't worry, Sherry will be mentioned in this chapter."**

**DaleJr.88: "Sorry, again. This chapter will be better."**

**BXE: "Thanks! I hope you like the teams."**

**TheWDguy679: "Thank you! Here's the next chapter."**

**Snowfairy223: "I understand. I really hope you like the teams, I just came up with those names and I said to myself, 'You know what? Those are great team names! I should use them!' So, I used them."**

* * *

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves**

* * *

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. I also don't owe all of the contestants, but the only ones I owe are Mark, Emma, and James. Plus, I also don't owe any of the songs you are going to see in this story.

Chris is in the pilot's seat. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the World, our two teams landed in Africa, where they had to bring the baby animals back to their parents. Team Artic Wolves won the challenge, and Team Fiery Phoenixes were sent to elimination where they eliminated Kitty, the stalker who can't stop following Sarah around, I hope Sarah is happy," Chris said. "OF COURSE, CHRIS!" Sarah shouted at him. Chris chuckled. "Now, 39 remain. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out, on Total Drama Revenge of The World!"

* * *

***Theme song plays***

* * *

Sherry looks at her teammates. "It's okay everyone, I'm sure we'll win the next challenge."

**Confessional**

**James: "My team doesn't know I am hiding a secret from them. Mwhahahaha!"**

***static***

**Connie *she taps her chin*: "Hm, I think there is something suspicious up with James. I've got to investigate."**

***static***

**Zelda: "I just hope we won't have to eliminate another player."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Connie walks to First Class, and knocks. Addison opens the door. "Connie? What are you doing here?" she asks. "I need to speak to Briar. She competed on Total Drama Awesome, right?" Addison taps her chin. "Yeah, she did, and also, in Total Drama Generation. I'll go get her for you," Addison says, and Connie waited. Soon, the African American girl walks out of First Class. "So, you wanted to talk to me, Connie?" she asks. Connie nodded. "Yes, it's about James." Briar smiled. "Yeah, he's evil." Connie gasped. "Evil?!"

**Confessional**

**Connie: "I so wasn't expecting that!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

Briar told Connie what happened. "So, during Total Drama Generation, James became evil, because Dave called him Jamie-boy, his most hated nickname. He then whipped of his glasses, which are fake, and became totally evil! So, we had to become secret agents to stop his plan from destroying the island! But, we were captured in a cage, except for 6 people, 3 of them being Elizabeth, Jason and Andrew. Their team, which consisted of 3 more people, Cleo, Joshua and Johnathan, they were able to stop James's plan. He was disqualified from the competition. I can't believe he came back!" Briar said. "By the way, did you know that James's sister is Scarlett?" Connie nodded. "Yeah, she was my least favorite character on the show." Connie thanked Briar and left.

**Confessional**

**Connie: "Now, I've got proof. I hope I'll be able to use it against James."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The plane had landed.

Chris smiled at the remaining 39 campers. "Welcome, to Italy! Your challenge today is to create the best Italian food. Since Pasta and Pizza were invented in Italy, Team Artic Wolves, you get the pizza, and Team Fiery Phoenixes, you get the pasta. It will be judged by myself, Chef, and Season one winner, Owen." On cue, Owen came.

"Hey guys! WHOO HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Owen exclaimed.

**Confessional**

**Mackenzie *face palms*: "I cannot believe that my brother's girlfriend was beaten by that fat guy!" *starts cursing in Spanish* "Whatever, I just know that my team will win again." *She sits on the toilet, crossing her legs, a smirk on her face."**

***static***

**Johnathan: "I think I will succeed in this challenge, even though we aren't making desserts."**

***static***

**Jennifer: "Yay! This will be so much fun!"**

***static***

**Josiah: "I cannot wait to start!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

"All of the ingredients and the recipe to make the food is on your team tables," Chris said, pointing to the tables. "You have 3 hours to make and cook your Italian dish. Oh, for the pizza, half needs to be cheese, the other half, peperoni,"Chris said. "Ready, set, and...GO!" Chris announced.

The teams raced to the tables. Johnathan was calm in leading his team. "Okay, Mackenzie and Bella, would you please slice the peperoni?" he asked. Bella nodded, as did Mackenzie. "Sure, we can do that," Mackenzie said.

The ding was heard. "It's time to sing, campers!" Chris announced.

***Super Quick Author's Note: "Sorry if the song is bad, I'm not really good at writing songs."***

**Song #4: It's Cookin' Time; Sung by the cast**

Johnathan: "It's time to cook, our best food dish. We need to do this, so we can go to first class."

The Girls: "Yeah, Cookin' Time, oh yeah!"

Kaitlyn: "Guys, we need to cook our best, let's get our game together."

The Guys: "Whoa-oh-oh-oh!"

Jamey: "Oh, man, this is getting hard!"

Jordon: "Come on! We've got to do this! Our team has lost a player, and we don't want to loose another."

Trevor: "This sucks, how will we win?"

Connie: "Just believe, everyone!"

Joseph: "We've got to work together as a team, to get the job done!"

Everyone: "It's Cookin' Time. Cookin' Time, Cookin' Time. We've got to prepare our best dish. It's Cookin' Time. Cookin' Time, Cookin' Time.

Harper: " Until the Artic Wolves..."

All of Artic Wolves: "Finish first!"

Piper and Colton: "YEAH!"

Song End.

"BOOM! That song will give ratings!" Chris said, as The Fiery Phoenixes finally plate their food. "Which team will win? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

***The first commercial plays, talking about the new album released by pop duo Giselle and Paige. Also talks about a contest to meet and greet Giselle and Paige.***

* * *

***The second commercial plays, talking about the new CD coming out in stores after the airing of Total Drama Revenge of the World. Fans can listen to all of the songs being played.***

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announces to the camera.

"Uh, Chris, it was only two commercials," Briar points out. Chris rolls his eyes. "Whatever, now, it's time to taste the food. Team Fiery Phoenixes, please bring up your food." 3 dishes of pasta were brought to the judges. "Okay, please describe your pasta," Chef said.

Sherry looked at the judges. "Our pasta is penne, with tomato sauce, as tomato sauce is traditional in Italian pastas, with melted cheese on top, and to give it a bit of extra flavor, we've added basil and garlic salt." The judges taste the pasta.

"Okay, Chef, you can go first," Chris said.

Chef nodded. "The ingredients were mixed well together, and the flavors were interesting," Chef said. The team smiled at this.

Owen went next. "I really liked the flavors, it was..." Owen paused, and Sherry took this opportunity to finish his sentence. "Awesome?" Owen nodded. "Yeah, Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

Finally it was Chris's turn. "Really good job, but, next time, put less garlic salt," Chris said. The team nodded.

**Confessional**

**Son Gokan: "Please let our dish be the best!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

"Team Artic Wolves, please bring up your dish, and describe it for us," Chris said. Three plates of pizza were brought up. "The pizza is made out of the dough, with tomato sauce, cheese, and on the left half, we put pepperoni, like you asked. To make it fresh, we added some basil," Johnathan said. The judges taste the pizza, and they all say that it is good. "Okay, now we have to make a decision. Please wait here," Chris says, as he and the other judges go off to a corner to discuss.

The teams hold each other's hands, nervous. The Judges come back. "We've decided. The winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Team Fiery Phoenixes!" Chris announces.

"YES!" Team Fiery Phoenixes cheer. "But, before Team Artic Wolves head to the elimination ceremony, we are going to be doing a team swap! So, Briar and Brandon, you'll be swapping teams!" Everyone gasped. Briar and Brandon then swapped to their new teams.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony (Team Artic Wolves)**

"Artic Wolves, please go into the confessional and stamp the passport of the person who you want to go home," Chris says.

* * *

** Elimination Confessional**

**Emma stamps Johnathan's passport. **

***static***

**Mark stamps Bella's passport. **

***static***

**Sunny stamps Johnathan's passport.**

***static***

**Johnathan stamps Bella's passport.**

***static***

**Quince stamps Bella's passport.**

***static***

**Sarah stamps Bella's passport.**

***static***

**Everyone else stamps a passport.**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional**

"Okay, I have 19 marshmallows. The following players are safe: Emma, Mark, Sunny, Quince, Sarah, Hunter, Angel, Harper, Jennifer, Josiah, Dylan, Addie, Brandon, Alex, Piper, Colton and Nicolas R., you all have no votes. Mackenzie, you only had one vote, but, you're safe," Chris said, tossing the second to last marshmallow to her.

Johnathan and Bella were worried. "The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Johnathan!" Chris announced, tossing the last marshmallow to him. Bella was really upset. "WHAT?!" Chris was getting scared. "Bella, as the second person eliminated, you get to be the co-host of the Aftermath Special." This made Bella calm down.

"I can live with that." Bella took her passport and turned to her teammates. "So long everyone," she said. She then jumped out of the plane.

"38 remain. Who will win the next challenge? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of the World!" Chris sang, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Bella: **"At least I'll still be on TV!" she screamed, as she fell from the sky.

* * *

**Sorry to Bella's creator about her elimination! Don't worry, she will be the co-host of The Aftermath Special.**

**Phantom Discoveries: "Will you be okay if when Harper is eliminated third, she will be the Host of The Aftermath Special?"**


	4. Hawaii 1

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone! I was on holidays, in Quebec, then I went to Montreal, and I only returned on Thursday! Please forgive me! In memory of Robin Williams, 1951-2014. RIP. He will be missed. :(**

**Before I start, I just wanted to say that I was really shocked when I heard about the death of Robin Williams, it's just so sad!**

**Review Replies**

**TheWDguy679: "Thank you very much. Yeah, sorry about that. Don' worry, you are going to love this chapter."**

**BXE: "I'm glad you like the story. I'll definitely use the song in this chapter."**

**PhantomDiscoveries: "No problem!"**

**Snowfairy223: "Thanks so much! I will keep going!"**

* * *

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special)**

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)**

* * *

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. I also don't owe all of the contestants, but the only ones I owe are Mark, Emma, and James. Plus, I also don't owe any of the songs you are going to see in this story.

* * *

Chris is in the pilot's seat. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the World, our two teams landed in Italy, where they had to cook a delicious food item. Team Fiery Phoenixes won the challenge, and the Artic Wolves were sent to their first elimination, where they eliminated Bella. However, before the elimination, Briar and Brandon swapped teams! That was a shock. Now, 38 remain. Who will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Find out, on Total Drama Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.

* * *

Theme song plays

* * *

**Episode Three: Riding the Wild Wave**

Team Fiery Phoenixes were in First Class. This was Briar's second time, as since she had swapped teams before the elimination ceremony, so, hopefully, she would be able to make some new friends.

**Confessional**

**Briar: "You know, I think I actually might like being on the Fiery Phoenixes." *giggles* "I think they are a really cool bunch!"**

***static***

******Sherry: "I'm really excited to get to know Briar a bit more."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Campers, we have arrived at our destination! Please go put on your swimwear, and pick up the surfboards we have provided, because your challenge is to surf!" Chris announced.

**Confessional**

**Harper: "AUGH! I'm going to get my hair wet!"**

***static***

**Emma: "Surfing? Oh, that's sounds really amazing!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Oh, Chris," Harper said, smiling. "What do you want?" Chris asked. "I'll give you $200 if I don't have to surf." Chris thought for a moment. "Deal, but, if your team loses, you may be eliminated, and will become the host of the aftermath special," Chris said. "Fine," Harper said.

"Harper will not be competing in this challenge, so, I'm allowing her to sit out," Chris says.

**Confessional**

**Mackenzie: *starts swearing a whole line of Spanish curse words.* "Man! That Harper girl is a spoiled brat!"**

***static***

**Mark: "Man, Are you kidding me? We are so going to lose this challenge!"**

***static***

**Emma: "I agree with my brother."**

***static***

**Addison: "Wow. Just wow."**

***static***

**Dylan: "Emma is really beautiful, but, Harper? Not cool, girl, not cool."**

***static***

**Harper: "I just feel like I've sent my team to elimination. I hope they don't send me home, because I always win." *she flicks her hair and smiles sweetly, using the rich girl smile.***

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, from the Artic Wolves are Emma, Mark, Dylan, Addison, Jennifer and Josiah! They will be versing Son Gokan, Madison, Jane, Jamey, Ricardo and James!" Jennifer wore a black and white two piece bathing suit. Josiah wore white swim trunks. Madison wore a teal two piece with a strapless top and her hair is pulled back in a long ponytail. Dylan wore green swim trunks. Addison wore a pink two piece swimsuit with charms on it. Emma wore a lilac one piece swimsuit. Finally, Mark wore a pair of dark green swim trunks. The others wore wonderful swimsuits, or swim trunks, however, the most interesting one was James, as he wore a pair of white swim trunks, and had the word 'Evil' written on in black, on both sides. The musical chime was shown. "Time to sing everyone!" Chris announced.

**Song #4: Ride the Wild Surf, by Jan and Dean**

**Everyone: "In Hawaii there's a place known as Waimea Bay Where the best surfers in the world come to stay And ride the wild surf they come to try To conquer those waves some 30 feet high**

**Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Gotta take that one last ride**

**Surf fever brings them here to meet the test And hanging round the beach you'll see the best They're waxed up and ready just waiting for The surf to build up on the northern shore**

**Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Gotta take that one last ride**

**Lined up and waiting for that next big set outside Nothing can stop it 'cause you've just gotta ride, ride, ride, ride, ride The heavies at the pipeline are okay But they can't match the savage surf at Waimea Bay It takes a lot of skill and courage unknown To catch the last wave and ride it in alone**

**Ride ride ride the wild surf Ride ride ride the wild surf Ride ride ride the wild surf Gotta take that one last Gotta take that one last ride**

**Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Ride, ride, ride the wild surf Gotta take that one last ride" **Everyone sang.

"Great job everyone!" Chris announced. The people who weren't chosen were disappointed when they had to get back into their normal clothing, and put the surfboards away. "Okay, now here are the matchups," Chris said, gesturing to a television screen.

**Round 1: Emma Verses Ricardo!**

**Round 2: Dylan Verses Madison!**

**Round 3: Mark Verses Jamey!**

**Round 4: Josiah Verses James!**

**Round 5: Jennifer Verses Son Gokan!**

**Round 6: Addison Verses Jane!**

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jane: "AUGH! I shouldn't have signed up! But, Jamey forced me too. I'll defeat this girl really fast."**

***static***

**Ricardo: "Hm, okay, that girl looks pretty tough to beat, but, I'm sure that I'll beat her."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, first up is Round 1! Emma verses Ricardo. Emma, you are going first," Chris said. Emma smiled as she stepped forward, and swam until the first wave came up. She quickly stood up, and surfed; while she was doing that, her hair changed to a icy blue, including her eyes as well. She pointed her hand at the water, and a ramp made of ice appeared. Everyone gasped. The ice ramp disappeared after she went up it, and then, her eyes and hair changed to yellow, as she came down, and finished. Ricardo went next. Then, it was time to see who won round 1.

"Team Artic Wolves, you get the win for round 1!" Chris announced. "YEAH!" the team cheered. Ricardo walked over to Emma, and held out his hand. "Good job out there," he said. Emma smiled. "Thanks. You did a good job too." She took his hand and shook it. Then, Ricardo went back to his team. "Okay, now, for Round 2! Dylan Verses Madison!" the two stepped forward, and shook hands with each other. "Good luck," Madison said, smiling. "Thanks, you too," Dylan said. The round went by fast. "Team Fiery Phoenixes, you get the point!" Chris announced. The score was now 1-1.

In Round 3; Mark Verses Jamey, it was Mark who got the point, making the score 2-1.

Round 4: Josiah Verses James. It was a hard round, but, James was able to tie the score up for his team. 2-2, read the scoreboard.

"When we come back, Jennifer will take on Son Gokan, and Addison will take on Jane. Who will win? Find out, when we come back, here on Total Drama Revenge of the World!" Chris sang.

* * *

***a commercial plays***

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris says, happily. "Okay, onto Round 5, Jennifer Verses Son Gokan!" The two stepped forward and shook hands. It was Son Gokan who won the round for his team, making the score 2-3. Then, Round 6; Addison Verses Jane. Jane won.

"Ha! I knew that I could beat you, Addie," Jane said smirking. "Team Fiery Phoenixes win!" Chris announced happily. "YES!" the team cheered. It was their second win in a row.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Team Artic Wolves; this is your second elimination. Wow. You know what to do," Chris said, as he smiled.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

**Emma stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Mark stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Sunny stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Johnathan stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Quince stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Sarah stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Hunter stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Angel stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Harper stamps Angel's passport. *she smiles at the camera.* "She's a freak! She needs to go!"**

* * *

**Mackenzie stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Jennifer stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Josiah stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Dylan stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Addison stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Brandon stamps Angel's passport. "Harper told me that she would pay me $300 if I voted for Angel. So, I did."**

* * *

**Alex stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Piper stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Colton stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

**Finally, Nicolas Reese stamps Harper's passport.**

* * *

"We've tallied up the votes," Chris said smiling. "This time, instead of marshmallows, if you are safe, you receive a lei, which is a flower necklace," Chris said, holding in his hand 16 leis. "If I call your name, come up and receive your lei," Chris said.

"Emma." The girl stands up and receives her lei. "Mackenzie." Mackenzie receives her lei. "Jennifer and Josiah." The two lovebirds hug and receive their leis. "Mark, Brandon, Sunny, Quince, Sarah, Johnathan, Hunter, Dylan, Addison, Brandon, Alex, Nicolas Reese, Piper and Colton," Chris said, as the 10 stood up and received their leis. Angel and Harper were the only ones without a lei. "Wow. Harper and Angel. Surprised that you're in the bottom 2?" There was no response. "Well, one of you received 2 votes. The other received 15. The last girl safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Angel!" Chris announced happily. Angel breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up to get her lei.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Angel: "Whew. Thank goodness that I was safe!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Harper stood up, and received her parachute. "YES! I'm going to be the host of the aftermath special! She gives $300 to Brandon, who quickly pockets it. She then jumps off the plane, cheering.

* * *

**"The spoiled brat is gone. 37 remain. Find out what happens next time, on Total Drama Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: "The 37 remaining campers have travelled to Egypt to build a boat so that they can cross the Nile River. Who will win?"**

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Harper: "I'll still be on television at least. Look out television world, Harper Holly Higgins is coming!" Harper exclaims as she activates her parachute.**

* * *

**And that's the episode. Sorry about Harper's elimination, but, hey, at least she gets to be the host of the aftermath special.**


	5. Special 1: Harper meets Frank

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special)**

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)**

* * *

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. I also don't owe all of the contestants, but the only ones I owe are Mark, Emma, and James. Plus, I also don't owe any of the songs you are going to see in this story.

I also owe Frank, who makes a special appearance in this chapter, which is dedicated to PhantomDiscoveries.

* * *

Theme song plays

* * *

**Special #1: Harper meets Frank**

**In this first ever super special episode, Harper Holly Higgins meets Frank, a spoiled rich boy. When these two meet, it is love at first sight.**

* * *

Harper dragged her luggage into the studio where she would be staying. She struggled with it. "Excuse me, miss, but, do you need help?" Harper looked up, and saw the most gorgeous boy ever. The boy had bright blue eyes, and short blonde hair, with a few bangs in it. He had the most gorgeous smile ever. He wore a white dress top, with a black suit jacket and black suit pants, and black shoes. He also had a blue tie on. "Uh... Yes, thank you," Harper said, blushing.

The boy snapped his fingers, and some servants appeared, picking up Harper's luggage. "Take this to my room," he told the servants. "Yes, sir," the servants responded, and left. Harper was confused. "Oh, I have a spare bed in the room I'm staying at, so, I thought that you should stay with me," the boy said, smiling.

He held out his hand, and Harper took it, and the boy helped her up. The two stared adoringly into each other's eyes. "I'm Frank," the boy said, bowing. Harper smiled and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, Frank, I'm Harper Holly Higgins, but, you can call me Harper." Frank was still holding Harper's hand. He bent down and kissed it, making Harper blush even more. "Harper... What a beautiful name, for the most beautiful girl like you," Harper smiled, her face was still red. "Aww, thanks, Frank." Frank smiled at her. "It's no problem. By the way, my parents don't want me dating someone who is older than me, so do you mind telling me your age?" Harper nodded. "Sure, I'm 17." The boy smiled at her. "Me too!" Harper gasped. "Wow! We have so much in common!" The boy laughed. "Yeah, so, why don't we head to my room and get to know each other a bit more?" Harper smiled. "I would love too!"

The two arrived at Frank's room. Frank opened the door. "After you, my lady," he said, holding the door open for her. Harper stepped in and gasped. The room was huge! It was as big as her room at her mansion. Her stuff was already unpacked and placed in the room neatly. Frank showed the girl to his laptop, and got onto Skype, and contacted his parents. His parents approved of the relationship. Then, Harper contacted her parents, and they too also approved of the relationship. It truly was love at first sight.

"So, what's your favorite colour?" Frank asked Harper. "Oh, it's pink. What about you?" Harper replied. "Blue. Now, do you have a pet?" Harper nodded. "Yeah! It's a budgie named Papaya." Frank smiled. "I have a budgie too! Her name is Bella, and in Italian, it means beautiful," Frank replied. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Frank nodded.

"Of course," he responded, then, he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed her. Harper kissed him back. When the two parted for air, Frank's face was red, as was Harper's. "Oh, sorry about that," he said. "No, I'm sorry," Harper replied. The two looked at each other again, and they both blushed.

"You know, we could try this relationship out, if... if you want... I mean, I understand if you don't want to but.. Waaah!" he exclaimed, as Harper tackled him to the ground.

"Yes, yes, a thousand million times yes!" Harper exclaimed. "So, that's a yes then?" Frank asked. Harper smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: "The 37 remaining campers have travelled to Egypt to build a boat so that they can cross the Nile River. Who will win?"**


	6. Australia 1

**(Egypt Challenge will be after this)**

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special)**

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)**

**37th: Brandon; Team Artic Wolves**

* * *

**Last time on TDROTW, our teams landed in Hawaii for a surfing challenge. Team Fiery Phoenixes won, and Team Artic Wolves went to their second elimination in a row, where they eliminated Harper. Now, 37 remain. Which team will win? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The World!" Chris sang, while he was sitting next to Chef, in a pilot's outfit. **

I don't owe Total Drama in any way. I also don't owe all of the contestants, but the only ones I owe are Mark, Emma, and James. Plus, I also don't owe any of the songs you are going to see in this story.

* * *

Theme song plays

* * *

In the plane...

"Wow, if we keep winning like this, we'll be able to be in First Class more often," Sherry said to Briar. "Yeah, I'm really excited about the next challenge!" Briar exclaimed.

In Loser's Class...

Piper sighed. She really hated being in the Loser's class. Colton then walked up to her. "Hey, Piper, I know you're upset, but, I'm sure that we'll win the next challenge," he said, a small smile on his face. Piper smiled. "Aw, thanks, Colton!" She then suddenly crashed her lips onto his. Then, the broke apart, blushing hard. "Oh, sorry," Piper said.

"Nah, it's fine, cause I kind of like you. More as a childhood friend," Colton said. The two hug.

**Confessional**

**Angel: "I'm really happy for Colton and Piper... but... what if I don't find love?"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

Angel sighed, and saw Brandon Poll. "Hey, Angel... I don't think you're a freak... you're beautiful, even if you have been mutated by your father just to be perfect," Brandon said, hugging Angel. "Aw, thanks, Brandon!" Angel says, smiling. Addie sighed. Then, she saw Jordon. "Look, Addie, I can help you. Please, trust me," Jordan said. Addie had her arms crossed. "If I trust you, will you promise not to break my heart?" Jordon nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die!" Addie smiled and hugged him.

"Campers! We are landing at our next destination and challenge! And, we have a special guest to help us explain the challenge, and I believe that Briar knows him..." Chris said through the loudspeaker. Briar gasped.

**Confessional**

**Briar: "OOH! It has to be him!"**

***static***

**Jennifer & Josiah: "Oh, I wonder who Chris is talking about!" "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him!" *they start making out.***

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The plane landed in Australia, and the 37 campers got out. Standing beside Chris and Chef was a boy, who wore a white muscle shirt tucked into his jeans with a belt on and cowboy boots. He had brown short bangs. Briar immediately recognized the boy. "Austin? Is it really you?" The boy gasped. "Briar?" The African-American girl smiled. "Yep, it's me." Austin smiled and hugged her. "Wow, I can't believe that you're competing on this show. At least I still have Abbey." Chris was staring and cleared his throat. "AHEM!"

"Oh, sorry Chris!" Austin said. Briar went back to her team. "So, today, Chris wants me to tell you what the challenge will be. There are two female kangaroos, who have two joeys inside. The joeys are holding onto the key that has your team colour and logo on it. For Team Artic Wolves, they get a blue key, that has their logo, and for Team Fiery Phoenixes, they get a red key that has their logo on it." Austin then gave the keys to the two joeys. "Once you have gotten the key, you'll have to race toward your jeeps, which are in the same colour as the keys, and have the logo on it."

The screen shows two jeeps.

"The jeeps are here," Austin says, pointing to the screen. He then gives the two teams a map so that they can find their jeeps. "The jeeps will be able to fit all of you," Austin said, smiling. "Thanks, Austin," Chris said. Austin waved and a helicopter picked him up to bring him back to Abbey. "So, the finish line is back here, where we are standing," Chris said. He nodded, and the two kangaroos took off. "Ready... Set... GO!" Chris shouted, blowing the air horn.

* * *

**With Team Fiery Phoenixes...**

"Come on everyone!" Sherry shouted at her team. "We've got to catch that kangaroo!"

* * *

**With Team Artic Wolves...**

Even though Brandon was a flirt, he wanted to make a joke with Emma. "So... Uh... Rapunzel?" he said. Immediately, Emma blinked, and her hair changed to purple, and when she opened her eyes, they too, were purple. "Uh-Oh..." Mark whispered. "What's happening?!" Jennifer asked, scared. Josiah held onto her for comfort. Piper and Colton had their hands to their mouths. This even made Team Fiery Phoenixes stop. "Oh dear... This does not sound good," Ricardo muttered. Emma picked Brandon up by the shirt, and opened her mouth to speak, and when she did, she spoke in a menacing voice.

"You know something?" Emma said in a growl. "N-no, I-I don't" Brandon said fearfully. "I don't like to be called Rapunzel. Do you know what I do to people who call me Rapunzel?!" Brandon gulped. "N-No, I-I-I don't know!" he squeaked. "Well, THIS!" Emma roared, tossing him to the ground, and made him fall to the ground, and cvcome back up, only to fall again, as she was using her physic powers. "Okay! I'll stop!" Brandon squeaked. "You'd better, or else, you'll be hurt some more!" Emma growled. After her explosion, she returned to normal, and he was dropped to the ground again. Brandon stood up and dusted himself off.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Artic Wolves)**

**Jennifer: "That was so scary!"**

***static***

**Josiah: "I am going to make sure not to upset Emma. She revealed a big secret! But, I'm sure that the team will forgive her. I hope."**

***static***

**Mark *he is freaking out.*: "Oh, bad. Oh bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! This is totally bad!"**

***static***

**Brandon *is shaking in fear*: "She scares me!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

The musical chime dinged. "It's song time, campers!" Chris announced.

**Song #5: The Sydney Race **

Team Artic Wolves: "In the streets of London town, as one takes a quiet tiring, 'What varied sights and scenes one sees, what vehicles are therein—From ducal trap to donkey cart, with donkeys of all classes; In Sydney we no mokes have got, but quantities of Hasses!"

All: "Tooral looral, haw he haw! Donkeys of all classes, We ever were, and still will be,  
'The famous Sydney Hasses.."

Team Fiery Phoenixes: "See Scottish Volunteers, dressed up in kilts and trew sirs, When mosquitoes are about I wouldn't be in their shoes. sirs; Old Scratch, himself must snigger out, if near their line he passes, They'd scare a Pai Marire foe, those cockney Highland Hasses."

AW: "Old Bailey has a Bishop who, to clutch some loaves and fishes, Self-consecrated, hopes to hold with all sectarian wishes; He is a downy bird of pray, and ravenous his class is, Deck "d out in deacon's toggery to spout to frantic Hasses."

FP: "Then take the noble Sydney swells, who tailor's bills delight in, And fancy that about their smiles the ladies all are fighting; Who, daily ogle barmaids, swear, bet, play, drain many glasses, And are a pleasant loafing set, half puppies and half Hasses"

All: "A scriptural burlesque drew people nightly flocking: 'Twas of a class which folks could not help thinking shocking; With daub'd up scenes, and ill-judged verse, it was the worst of farces,  
But still 'tas found an easy job to 'do' the Sydney Hasses.

We've a neat brigade of Blues; if they hear a row or noise , sirs, They arrive just when too late, and take up the little boys, sirs; When they're arresting wandering goats, each one as bold as brass is, But from fatal fray they sneak away—those Peelerite nice Hasses.

Our mob of great unpaid who haunt the Courts each morning, Pronouncing their decisions, all rights of grammar scorning; They're all there for inebriates—at jaw none them surpasses;  
But when they're laying down the law they prove themselves but Hasses.

There's the legal satellites who round the Police Court flock, fin, The proper part of it, for them, no doubt should be the dock, sirs;  
A. gnat they'd strain a coin to gain; it's rather odd the masses Should ever be deluded by such seedy, sharkish Hasses.

We've a famous Lower House, filled with M.L.A.'s who din it With objects murky - they, themselves the greatest "objects " in it;  
Their blundering puts the groaning land in straits as huge as Basses; 'Twixt them and their constituents, which are the greatest Hasses."

* * *

**With Team Artic Wolves...**

"Look! There's our kangaroo!" Addison shouted. Mark then worked his magic, to create a rope, and the rope caught the key from the joey. "Come on!" Quince shouted. However, when they arrived at the finish line...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That they lost!

"Team Artic Wolves, it looks like you'll be heading to elimination tonight!" Chris announced. "Aw man, come on!" the team groaned.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, now, we will be doing something different. Instead of stamping the passport of the person you want to be gone, you'll have to say it in the confessional!" Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

**Emma: "I'm voting for Brandon."**

***static***

**Mark: "Brandon."**

***static***

**Everyone else voted.**

* * *

"The following people are safe: Mark, Sunny, Johnathan, Quince, Sarah, Hunter, Angel, Mackenzie, Jennifer, Josiah, Dylan, Addison, Alex, Piper, Colton and Nicolas Reese," Chris said, tossing the 18 their marshmallows. It was down to Emma and Brandon. Emma was glaring at Brandon, and Brandon was scared. "The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Emma!" Chris announced, tossing the last marshmallow to the magical girl. "What? Why did you all vote for me?" Brandon asked. "You called my sister by her most hated nickname," Mark said, in a calm voice. Brandon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took his parachute, and jumped off the plane, screaming.

* * *

**"Now, 36 remain. Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Revenge of The World!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**The 36 remaining campers head to the Nile River in Egypt so that they can build a boat to cross the river. Which team will win?**

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Brandon *screaming as he falls from the sky*: "Thank goodness I got away from Emma! She really freaks me out!" *He continues falling from the sky, and screams.***


	7. Egypt 1

**Oh, just before I begin, FP= Fiery Phoenixes, and AW= Artic Wolves.**

* * *

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special) *no questions required***

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)*no questions required***

**37th: Brandon; Team Artic Wolves**

**36th: Trevor; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

* * *

**"Last time on TDROTW, our teams landed in Australia to hunt for a key to their jeep. Once again, Team Fiery Phoenixes won, and Team Artic Wolves went to elimination where they eliminated the flirt, Brandon, just because he called Emma by her most hated nickname, Rapunzel." Chris chuckled as he heard Emma yell at him. "CHRIS! DON"T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Chris laughed again. "We'll be getting a new contestant. How will the other campers react? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The WORLD!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song plays**

* * *

Team Artic Wolves sat in Losers class; again, for the third time in a row. "We have got to win this next challenge!" Mackenzie exclaimed to her teammates, "I really don't want to be in here again!" Addison nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Addison: "I find that Jordon guy really cute... maybe he might help me get over Dylan."**

***static***

**Dylan: "After today's challenge, Emma and I are going to announce our relationship. And this time, I will be by her side."**

***static***

**Emma: "Dylan is so sweet!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Campers, we have arrived at our next destination, and I've got a surprise for you all!" Chris said.

* * *

The campers were hot. They were in the dessert! "Welcome to Egypt. Now, the first surprise I have for you is this: Kaitlyn and Addison, you are going to be switching teams!" Everyone gasped. Addison slowly left her team and went to go join her new team, and Kaitlyn did the same thing. "Now, here's the second surprise. There's a new contestant!" Everyone gasped again. "Meet Wendy Andersen," Chris said. A girl appeared beside Chris. She had short curly red hair, that had a flower in it. She wore a blue flowered tunic, grey capris with an orange detail, and blue Victorian boots. She also had purple eyes. "Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you," Wendy said, with a fake smile on her face.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Wendy: "This is my first ever confessional, so I'd better make this work." *she clears her throat.* "Hello, my name is Wendy Andersen. I am the only daughter of two famous fashion designers Lola Andersen and Peter Andersen. I have all of the latest fashions, and this is my favorite one," *she said, while standing up and twirling around. She sits back down again, and smirks.* "I hope we can be good friends."**

***static***

**Mackenzie: "Okay, there is something up with that girl. Hm... I know!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Mackenzie hurried over to Addison, and whispered something to her. Addison nodded. Then, Mackenzie hurried back to her team. Wendy stared at her competition. "So, Chris, which one of these lame teams am I on?"

Addison growled.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Addison: "Did that girl just call our team lame? Oh, she's gonna get it!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, you'll be on Team Fiery Phoenixes. And, if you guys lose, you can't vote Wendy out, as it's her first day here." Wendy smirked as she joined her team, causing complaints from her team.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Fiery Phoenixes)**

**Sherry: "Oh, come on! That's not fair!"**

***static***

**Samuel: "Is Chris insane or what?"**

***static***

**Trevor: "Hm, maybe, I could get into an alliance with this Wendy girl."**

***static***

**Ricardo: "Chris, man, that is so annoying!"**

***static***

**Jordan: "No fair, Chris!"**

***static***

**Zelda: "Chris, you are so going to get it!"**

***static***

**Son Gokan: "Wow, Chris. Just wow. I can't believe that you won't let us vote out our new teammate if we lose!"**

***static***

**Zachary: "Chris are you insane?"**

***static***

**Wendy: "Man, getting the grand prize will be very easy."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, now, you're gonna have to build a boat, and race it down the Nile River. AND GO!" Chris announced, blowing the air horn. The two teams hurried to build their boat. Then, they got onto their boats. "Team Fiery Phoenixes, the animal you get is a goat. And Team Artic Wolves, you get the camel. You need to get your team and your animal across the Nile River, to the finish line," Chris said.

The teams got their animals into the boat. Sherry was holding onto the goat. Then, the musical chime dinged.

* * *

Song #6: Rowin' Time, sung by the TDWT Cast

Mackenzie: "Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?"

Piper: "We don't mean to bug you!"

Sarah: "Please let us reach the shore!"

*Team Fiery Phoenixes' camel honks twice*

Angel: "These crocs are getting killy!"

Dylan: "Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!"

AW: "No!"

Mackenzie: "It's rowin' time!"

Everyone: "Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'! Crocodile season!"

FP: "It's rowin' time!"

AW: "Crocodiles! Crocodiles!"

Johnathan: "Tell me I'm not sinkin'!"

Hunter: "Yeah, it's rowin' time!"

AW: "Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!"

FP: "Crocodile season!"

Mackenzie: "It's rowin' time!"

Everyone: "Rowin' time! Rowin' time!"

*Team Artic Wolves reach the shore first*

Kaitlyn: "'Till the Artic Wolves..."

AW: "Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!"

* * *

"Team Artic Wolves win!" Chris announced. "YES!" Mackenzie cheered, giving her team high fives. "Team Fiery Phoenixes, time for you to head to the elimination ceremony," Chris said. Sherry groaned as her team had lost their winning streak. Trevor was arguing with Wendy. "It was your fault for loosing the challenge!" Trevor yelled. "But, remember, I'm immune from the elimination tonight," Wendy said, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Fiery Phoenixes)**

**Wendy: "Hm... Who to vote out tonight..." *she shrugs her shoulders.* "Meh. I'll just stamp a random passport."**

***static***

**Trevor: "If we lose the next challenge, I'll be sure that Wendy will be going home."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Since Wendy is new here, I'll explain how the elimination ceremony works. One at a time, you go into the confessional, and you see passports. They are the passports of your teammates. Stamp the passport of the person whom you want to go home," Chris said. Wendy nodded. "Okay, Wendy, you're first," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

***Wendy walks in and sees a bunch of passports, and a stamper. She picks up the stamper, and a passport.***

**Wendy: "If you didn't argue with me, then, I would have voted for someone else. But, since you did, I'm voting you out." **

**Wendy stamps Trevor's passport**

***static***

** Madison stamps Trevor's passport.**

***static***

**Trevor stamps Son Gokan's passport.**

***static***

**Regina stamps Trevor's passport.**

***static***

**Joseph and Connie stamp Trevor's passport.**

***static***

**Zelda stamps Trevor's passport.**

***static***

**Jane stamps Sherry's passport.**

***static***

**Jamey stamps Son Gokan's passport.**

***static***

**Everyone else stamps a random passport.**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional**

* * *

Chris was holding a plate of 20 marshmallows. "The first marshmallow goes to..."

"Wendy." The girl catches her marshmallow. "No votes."

"Madison. No votes." Madison catches her marshmallow.

"Samuel. No votes." The boy catches his marshmallow, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jamey. No votes." Jamey catches her marshmallow, and plops it into her mouth.

"Briar. You also had no votes." Briar catches her marshmallow, smiling sweetly at her team.

It was soon down to Trevor and Son Gokan. "It was a tie between you two, so, were gonna have Mackenzie make the final decision," Chris said.

Mackenzie looked at both Trevor and Son Gokan. "This was a very hard decision, but, I'm happy to say that the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Son Gokan!" The Dragon Ball Z fan cheered happily as the final marshmallow was tossed to him. Trevor stood up, still whistling the tune to his favorite song, "When You're Evil, by Voltaire." He took his passport and jumped off. Mackenzie went back to first class. "The rest of you, you're safe, for now. Go to losers class," Chris said. The now team of 19 again trudged off to loser's class.

* * *

**"35 remain. Will Wendy adjust to her new team? Or, will she be the one to take The Drop of Shame? Find out, in a new episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: "The 35 remaining campers head to Niagara Falls, but, they are going to a tunnel; the tunnel that is just north of the QEW: The Screaming Tunnel. Which team will face the ghost of the little girl in the tunnel? And which team will scream and run out of the tunnel?"**


	8. Niagara Falls 1

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special) *no questions required***

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)*no questions required***

**37th: Brandon; Team Artic Wolves**

**36th: Trevor; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

* * *

**"Last time on TDROTW, our teams landed in Egypt to build a boat and cross the Nile River. But before the actual challenge got underway, Team Fiery Phoenixes said hello to a new teammate; Wendy. However, Team Fiery Phoenixes had lost their winning streak, and Addison and Kaitlyn swapped teams! At the elimination ceremony, there was a tie of votes between Son Gokan and Trevor, and I called Mackenzie in to determine the tiebreaker. In the end, she chose Son Gokan to be the last one safe, and Trevor took the Drop of Shame. Thank goodness, cause he's been ignoring me when we introduced him. We're down to 35. Which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**Theme song plays**

* * *

It was night... and Team Fiery Phoenixes was asleep, except for one person, who's name was Lucas. He nudged his new teammate, Wendy awake. Wendy yawned. "Can't you see that I need my beauty sleep!" Wendy whispered-yelled. "Sorry, but, you're pretty cute," Lucas said, smiling at Wendy. Wendy blushed. "Well... Um... thanks?"

"Campers! WAKE UP!" Everyone was jolted awake. Mackenzie was swearing in Spanish. "Chris! It's midnight!" Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I don't care. Get your buts down here now!"

* * *

The campers were standing outside a tunnel. Chris handed Mackenzie and Jordon a box of matches. "What do we need these matches for?" Emma asked. "Good question Emma! You are going to use these matches to light up this tunnel!" Mark looked at the tunnel. "But... Chris... Don't you know it's haunted?" Everyone but Emma gasped. "HAUNTED?!"

"Yep, it's haunted," Wendy said. Chris twitched his eyes. "How do you three know this?" Mark rolled his eyes. "It's a spooky Canadian legend."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Tell us the story." The three teens nodded.

Mark began the tale. "The Legend of the Screaming Tunnel

There used to be a few houses located on the opposite side of the tunnel, a small village now lost to time, and in one house lived a distraught couple and their daughter.

The couple was distraught because of a terrible divorce. The wife finding the strength to leave her abusive drunk of a husband and on this night she would finally tell him the daughter was leaving with her." Wendy continued.

"This sent the husband into a rage. It was his daughter, not from the view of a loving father, but more of a possession to reflect his perceived goodness. If he couldn't have the little girl, then there would be no way the wife would either.

He would pry the daughter from his wife's arms, knocking the scared woman down hard. The little girl ran from the house to hide in the tunnel. Crouched down in the darkness she would hear her father's footsteps approach, until just the sound of his breathing was beside her in the pitch black, and another sound the little girl didn't recognize until the cold liquid was spilled on her, and finally the strike of a match lit a face clenched in anger." Emma finished

"The little girl would be burned alive inside the tunnel, screaming the life out of her, and it's those screams that remain a reminder of such violence.

And they say if you walk to the middle of The Screaming Tunnel at night and light a wooden match; the spirit of this little girl will be frightened to the point of reaching out beyond death, screaming, and causing a gust of wind to blow through and extinguish the match." Everyone gasped.

"Oh my... That's scary..." Jennifer breathed. Josiah then hugged her. "I'll be here to protect you," he said with a smile on his face.

"Aw, thanks babe," Jennifer said, kissing him on the cheek. The two hugged.

"So, Mackenzie and Jordon, you will choose one person to go into the tunnel with you... Mackenzie, your first," Chris said.

"I'm choosing Mark." Mark smiled and stepped forward.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You're a Canadian, and you know a lot about this legend, while I had never heard of it," Mackenzie replied.

Mark nodded.

"Okay, Jordon, it's you're turn," Chris said.

"I'm picking Addison," Jordon said.

Addison walked forward, and Chris smiled.

"Okay, so, Jordon and Addison will go in first," Chris said.

Jordon and Addison walked in. "You need to make sure not to scream, and if you don't, then you're team will win the challenge," Chris said.

Jordon was fumbling with the matches. It was midnight, and Mark had said that if you go into the tunnel at midnight to light the match, you would see the spirit of the little girl. Finally, he was able to get the match lit. He slowly held it, and then, he saw the spirit of the little girl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the ghost girl screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordon screamed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I AM FREAKING OUT NOW!" Jordon screamed. Wendy giggled. However, Addison stopped Jordon with a kiss. It was so sweet.

Mackenzie went in next, and she didn't scream, because she had Mark by her side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the ghost girl screamed.

"Okay, don't scream, don't scream," Mackenzie muttered to herself.

"Okay, since the Artic Wolves win, I'm going to make this a reward challenge," Chris said. Team Fiery Phoenixes cheered happily, as they all went back onto the plane.

* * *

**"35 still remain. Which team will win the next challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**I didn't feel like doing a song for this episode, because it was late at night when the campers did the challenge, but, don't worry! There will be a song in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: The 35 remaining campers (again) head to Toronto, Ontario, for a floor hockey game! Which team will score big time, and which team will eliminate a teammate?**


	9. Canada 1

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, or the contestants, just my own.**

* * *

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (is co-host of Aftermath Special) *no questions required***

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (is host of Aftermath Special)*no questions required***

**37th: Brandon; Team Artic Wolves**

**36th: Trevor; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**35th: Mackenzie; Team Artic Wolves**

* * *

**"Last time on TDROTW, our teams landed in the United States of America, to do their first night challenge. Their challenge: To not Scream in The Screaming Tunnel. Team Artic Wolves won the challenge, and I made it a reward challenge, so no one had to go home from Team Fiery Phoenixes. Heh. 35 remain. Find out what will happen on this episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**Theme song plays**

Regina was sitting in loser's class with her team. "At least none of us went home last night," she said. Addison nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what challenge we will have to do today?" Joseph, Connie, Madison, Zelda, Jane, Jamey, James and Ricardo were chatting with each other. "I'm really hoping that we'll win today's challenge," Jamey said, smiling at her teammates. Jordon was chatting with Addison.

"Man, that challenge yesterday was freaky!" Jordon said.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you," Addison said, playing with her hair.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jordon: "Addison is really sweet! We might even start a relationship!"**

***static***

**Addison: "Jordon is really cute!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Campers! Time for today's challenge! Get into your swimwear, all of you!" Chris announced.

The campers stood in their swimwear. "Today, your challenge is to build a sandcastle!"

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sunny *face palms*: "I should have known we would be doing another challenge for kids! We're teenagers, for Pete's sake!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Build the best sandcastle, and the winning team will go to first class, while the losing team votes someone off," Chris said. "Ready, set, GO!" Chris announced.

* * *

The musical chime dinged. It was time for another song.

**Song #8: We've Gotta Build a Sandcastle Today; sung by the TDROTW cast**

**Ricardo: "Hey!"**

**Son Gokan: "Yeah!"**

**Zelda: "Grab the sand!"**

**Regina: "Grab some water!"**

**Samuel: "We've gotta build a sandcastle today. Oh."**

**Wendy: "Grab some seashells, and seaweed, cause we need to have the best sandcastle here."**

**FP: "WE DON'T WANNA BE IN LOSERS CLASS AGAIN!"**

**Sherry: "Come on team, sculpt that castle!"**

**Jane: "It's gotta be the very best!"**

**Jamey: "We need to build a sandcastle today. Oh."**

**Madison: "This sandcastle needs to be tall and large. Oh."**

**AW&FP: "Yeah, we gotta build a sandcastle today. Oh."{X3}**

**End Song**

* * *

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "It will do."

The two teams got to work on their sandcastle.

Lucas was helping Wendy make the first tower.

"Hey, your good at this," Lucas commented.

A small blush came up on Wendy's face, but Lucas didn't notice it. "Thanks. It's almost like designing clothes," Wendy replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Connie: "Wendy is really sweet with Lucas. Maybe, they might crush on each other!" *squeals* "I should try to help them get together."**

***static***

**Joseph: "Oh boy. Well, we still need to work on our sandcastle."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Emma, Mark, Sunny, Johnathan, Quince, Sarah, Hunter, Angel, Mackenzie, Jennifer, Josiah, Dylan, Kaitlyn, Alex, Piper, Colton and Nicolas Reese worked hard on their sandcastle. And, boy, it was huge!

"Can we bake? Can we bake?" Johnathan asked his team. Mackenzie groaned and stood up.

"For the last time, NO! We are building a sandcastle, not baking!" Mackenzie screeched at him.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mackenzie: "If we lose this challenge, then, I'll be voting for Johnathan."**

***static***

**Johnathan: "Mackenzie is so mean!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Madison, Regina, Samuel, Zelda, Son Gokan, Jane, Jamey, Sherry, Briar, Lucas, Zachary, Joseph, Connie, Addison, Nicolas K, Jordon, James, Ricardo and Wendy also worked hard on their sandcastle. Finally, both teams were finished.

Chris and Chef came to judge the sandcastles.

Team Artic Wolves sandcastle had the castle theme, with a drawbridge, and sand knights, guarding the castle. There was also a moat. Then, the two went over to Team Fiery Phoenixes. There were two sand figures of Chef and Chris. "Okay, the winners are Team Fiery Phoenixes, just because they made sand figures of us," Chris said.

"YES!" Team Fiery Phoenixes shouted. Team Artic Wolves groaned. "Team Artic Wolves, see you at elimination," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"You guys know what to do just say the name of the person who you want to go home," Chris said."

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

**Emma *sighs*: "I don't know who to vote for, but, if I had to choose, I would pick Johnathan. Sorry dude."**

***static***

**Mark: "I'm voting for Mackenzie, the way she yelled at Johnathan, is not cool."**

***static***

**Sunny: "Johnathan."**

***static***

**Johnathan: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Quince: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Sarah: "Mackenzie"**

***static***

**Hunter: "Mackenzie"**

***static***

**Angel: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Mackenzie: "Johnathan."**

***static***

**Jennifer: "Sorry, Johnathan! My vote's for you."**

***static***

**Josiah: "Sorry, Johnathan, dude. I've gotta vote for you."**

***static***

**Dylan: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Kaitlyn: "Um... Johnathan."**

***static***

**Alex: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Piper: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Colton: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**Nicolas Reese: "Mackenzie."**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional**

* * *

Chris was holding up a plate, but, it didn't have marshmallows on it, no, but, it had a Canadian flag key chain. "If I call your name, you will be safe, and will receive this Canadian flag key chain," Chris said.

"Emma. No votes.

Mark. No votes.

Sunny. No votes.

Quince. No votes.

Sarah. No votes.

Hunter. No votes.

Jennifer. No votes.

Josiah. No votes.

Dylan. No votes.

Kaitlyn. No votes.

Alex. No votes.

Piper. No votes.

Colton. No votes.

And Nicolas Reese. No votes." Chris said, and the campers he called stood up and received a Canadian flag key chain. There was now one left.

"Mackenzie and Johnathan. One of you received 11 votes, while the other received 6 votes. Johnathan, you're on the chopping block for annoying your teammates with asking them if they want to bake. And, Mackenzie. You're on the chopping block because you shouted at Johnathan," Chris said, smiling. "The last key chain goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Johnathan!" Chris announced, after a very long pause. The baker boy stood up with a sigh of relief, as he got his key chain. Mackenzie stood up, and started swearing in Spanish.

"You guys have gotten rid of your best player! Don't count on me to do any more favors for you guys. You all stink! And, Rapunzel! You are such a freak!" Mackenzie shouted. Emma stood up. "Can you hold my key chain for me," she whispered to her brother, who nodded.

Mackenzie was strapping on her parachute, when Emma roughly pushed her down The Drop of Shame. Mackenzie screamed. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME RAPUNZEL, SPANISH GIRL!" Emma roared. Then, she calmed down, and went back to her seat, and thanked her brother for holding onto her keychain.

* * *

**"Well, Mackenzie is gone. 34 players remain. Tune in to the next episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of the World!" Chris sang.**

* * *

**Final vote totals**

**Mackenzie: 11 votes.**

**Johnathan: 6 votes.**

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Mackenzie: "Ugh! Those people are such jerks for voting their best player off. Mark my words, Chris Maclean! You are so going to get it the next time! NEXT TIME!" Mackenzie shouted as she continued falling from the sky.**

* * *

**Sorry to TotalDramaGirl01 about Mackenzie's elimination. But, hey, at least the other OC's you submitted are still in. Also, I want to let you know that Mackenzie, Bella, Dylan, Addison, Jennifer, Josiah, Piper and Colton have been accepted for Total Drama Return to the Island. Mackenzie, Bella, and Dylan have been put on the villains team, like you said in your application, and Jennifer, Josiah, Piper and Colton have been put on the heroes team. Is that alright with you?**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: The campers head to Paris, France for a fashion competition! Team Fiery Phoenixes' advantage is to have their outfits designed by Wendy's famous fashion designer parents, Lola and Peter Andersen, while Team Artic Wolves need to make their own outfits. Who will win the fashion showdown in Paris, France?**


	10. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	11. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


	12. Hollywood 1

***I don't owe Total Drama or the songs featured in this chapter.***

**Eliminated**

**40th: Kitty; Team Fiery Phoenixes**

**39th: Bella; Team Artic Wolves (co-host of Aftermath special)**

**38th: Harper; Team Artic Wolves (host of Aftermath special)**

**37th: Brandon; Team Artic Wolves **

**36th: Trevor; Team Fiery Phoenixes **

**35th: Mackenzie; Team Artic Wolves**

**34th: Nicolas R; Team Artic Wolves**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The World, the two teams had to build a sandcastle! Johnathan kept annoying his teammates, by asking them if they wanted to bake, and Mackenzie yelled at him, which caused her team to lose and vote her off. 34 remain. Who will be the next one to take the Drop of Shame?**

**Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of the World!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song Plays**

* * *

Team Artic Wolves was sitting in Loser's class.

"We need to win the next challenge!" Emma cried out.

"Hey, don't be upset, I know we'll win the next challenge, I'm sure of it," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Emma said, sadly.

"Campers, we are landing in our next destination!" Chris announces.

The campers were in Hollywood.

"Today's challenge is a talent show! Everyone from their team must participate, and all talents must be singing!" Chris said, in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Emma: "Yes! This will be fun!"**

***static***

**Piper: "Sweet! Maybe the songs we need to sing will be singers that we are inspired by!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"If you want, you could sing the song in a group, duo, or do it as a solo," Chris said.

"And, go!" Chris announces. The teams run off to practice.

* * *

**With Addison...**

Addison was practicing her song: Heart Really Hurts, by Mia Martina.

She was good at singing, as she poured out how much hate she had for Dylan.

* * *

**With Jennifer and Josiah...**

The young couple was practicing their song, Animals, by Maroon 5. They were totally in sync with each other.

* * *

**With Everyone else...**

Everyone else was practicing, either solo, a duet, or a group. It's not known what song they chose, but, we shall find out when the talent show starts.

* * *

**Time for the talent show!**

"Okay, contestants! It's time for the singing competition! First up is Addison, from Team Fiery Phoenixes, with Heart Really Hurts, By Mia Martina," Chris said.

Addison came out. Music started playing.

"I don't feel like smilin'  
No there's nothing you could do for me  
Today I just feel like dyin'  
Funny now you seem to care if I bleed

It's too late for a fix  
I'm a wreck over this  
Done with shit that you say  
Don't pretend like I'm overreacting again  
Well excuse me for feeling this way

Yeah my heart really hurts  
Yeah my heart really hurts

I'm not a superhuman  
I could still break from all the pain  
I'm not immune to losin'  
All the games you make me play

Don't you think if I could that I would  
Pull this knife from my back and move on  
Tell my why would I want to just lay here and cry  
All I want is your ghost to be gone

Yeah my heart really hurts  
Yeah my heart really hurts

Go on, go on  
Take away everything I own  
What do you want  
Why can't you leave me the hell alone  
Too tired to speak  
Why won't you just let me be  
Let me be, let me be  
Why won't you just let me be

(My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go)  
Yeah my heart really hurts  
(My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go)  
Yeah my heart really hurts

My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go  
My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go

(My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go)  
Yeah my heart really hurts  
(My heart is breaking now baby  
Now I'm saying that I got to let you go)  
Yeah my heart really hurts

I don't feel like smilin'  
No there's nothing you could do for me"

1 point was awarded to Team FP. "Okay, thanks, next are Josiah and Jennifer, with Animals, by Maroon 5," Chris said, introducing the young couple.

Jennifer and Josiah came out onto the stage. Music started playing, and they began to sing.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yo...  
Whoa...  
Whoa...  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)  
Ow

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah" the two sang together. For the performance, Jennifer wore a leopard print dress, while Josiah wore a tiger print suit.

A point was awarded to Team AW. "Good job you two," Chris said. The young couple left the stage.

"The next singer is from Team FP, Here's Jordon with Maps, by Maroon 5!" Chris announced.

Jordon came out onto the stage. Music started playing, and Jordon began to sing.

"I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following" Jordan finished.

Two points were awarded to Team FP.

"Good job, Jordon!" Chris said.

"Next up is Nicolas Reese, with Hold On, We're Going Home, by Drake featuring Majid."

Nicolas came up onto the stage.

"I got my eyes on you You're everything that I see I want your high love and emotion endlessly I can't get over you

You left your mark on me I want your high love and emotion endlessly  
Cause you're a good girl and you know it You act so different around me Cause you're a good girl and you know it I know exactly who you could be Just hold on we're going home Just hold on we're going home It's hard to do these things alone Just hold on we're going home (home)  
I got my eyes on you You're everything that I see I want your high love and emotion endlessly I can't get over you You left your mark on me I want your high love and emotion endlessly  
Cause you're a good girl and you know it (oh yeah) You act so different around me Cause you're a good girl and you know it I know exactly who you could be  
So just hold on we're going home (going home) Just hold on we're going home (going home) It's hard to do these things alone (things alone) Just hold on we're going home (going home, going home)  
You're the girl You're the one Gave you everything I love I think there's something, baby I think there's something, baby  
You're the girl You're the one Gave you everything I love I think there's something, baby I think there's something, baby  
Cause you're a good girl and you know it You act so different around me Cause you're a good girl and you know it I know exactly who you could be  
Oh just hold on we're going home (going home) Just hold on we're going home (going home) It's hard to do these things alone (things alone) Just hold on we're going home (going home, going home) Hold on" he sang into the microphone.

No point was awarded to Team AW.

"Sorry buddy, you just need to work on your singing more," Chris said to him

Nicolas sighed, and walked off stage, upset.

"Okay, we're gonna take a short commercial break. When we come back, more people will perform. Who will rise to the top? And who will fall? Find out, when we return, on Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sang.

Score so far

AW: 1

FP: 3

* * *

**A commercial plays.**

* * *

"And we're back! Okay, next up is Briar, who will be singing Cannonball, by Lea Michele," Chris said, introducing Briar.

Briar came up onstage. She looked fabulous.

Music started playing, and Briar started singing.

"Break down  
Break down

Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,  
I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)  
I couldn't find the truth I was going under

But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Freedom  
I let go of fear and the peace came quickly  
Freedom  
I was in the dark and then it hit me  
I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain  
I know, I gotta get out into the world again

But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I gotta get out into the world again

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball" Briar sang.

Team FP score jumped up to 5 points. "Great job, Briar!" Chris said.

"Okay, next is the group of Angel, Hunter, Sarah, Quince, Emma, Mark, and Kaitlyn, and they will be singing Shake it Off, by Taylor Swift," Chris said, introducing the group.

The group came out. Music started playing and they began their dance. It was in sync.

"I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm" Angel sang.

"I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_  
But I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm" Kaitlyn sang.

Then, everyone sang the next part.

"But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off"

"I never miss a beat" the girls sang.

"I'm lightning on my feet" the boys sang.

Then, they sang the next part together.

"And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

Emma sang the next part.

"Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat."

Sarah sang this part.

"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like 'Oh, my god!' but I'm just gonna shake."

Then, the entire group sang this part.  
"And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake"

Angel and Kaitlyn walked forward, and sang this part together.

"Yeah ohhh"

Then, everyone sang the rest of the chorus together.

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

The song ended, and Team AW's score went up to 3 points, giving them a total score of 4.

"Good job you guys! Next up, is the rest of Team FP, with Heart Attack, by Demi Lovato," Chris said, introducing the group.

"Puttin' my defenses up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack  
Never put my love out on the line Never said "Yes" to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll Won't wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heels Yes, you make me so nervous That I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow, But I cover up Won't let it show, So I'm...  
Puttin' my defenses up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_  
Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around, I get paralyzed And every time I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair Pain's more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear perfume for you Make me so nervous That I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow, But I cover up Won't let it show, So I'm...  
Puttin' my defenses up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_  
The feelings got lost in my lungs They're burning, I'd rather be numb And there's no one else to blame (no one else) So scared I take off and i run I'm flying too close to the sun And I burst into flames  
You make me glow, But I cover up Won't let it show, So I'm...  
Puttin' my defenses up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_" the group sang as one.

Team FP score was 10. Their score became a total of 13.

"Okay, next is Dylan and Johnathan, singing Happy, by Pharrell Williams," Chris said, introducing the duo.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

{Uh}

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy)  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

{Hey  
C'mon} " the two sang. Team AW's score went up 2 points, giving them a total score of 6.

"Okay, next up is Sunny, and she will be singing Come and Get It, by Selena Gomez," Chris said, introducing Sunny.

"When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)  
Na na na na" Sunny sang. She was awarded a point, giving Team Artic Wolves 7 points.

"Okay, finally, it's time for Piper and Colton, with their duet of Out of The Woods, by Taylor Swift," Chris said.

The curtain opened onto Piper and Colton, who were sitting on stools, with their guitars. Then, they began to play the melody. Piper sang first into the microphone.

"Looking at it now  
It all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch  
I remember  
You took a Polaroid of us  
Then discovered (then discovered)  
The rest of the world was black and white  
But we were in screaming color  
And I remember thinking…"

Then, the two sang the chorus together.

"Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?"

Then, Colton sang his part.

"Looking at it now  
Last December (last December)  
We were built to fall apart  
Then fall back together (back together)  
Your necklace hanging from my neck  
The night we couldn't quite forget  
When we decided (we decided)  
To move the furniture so we could dance,  
Baby, like we stood a chance  
Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying  
And I remember thinkin'...

(Are we out of the woods?!)"

"Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?"

"Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?  
Twenty stitches in the hospital room  
When you started cryin', baby, I did, too  
But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you  
Remember when we couldn't take the heat  
I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees  
And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me  
You were lookin' at me  
You were lookin' at me,  
I remember, oh, I remember" Piper and Colton sang. Then, they broke into the chorus for the last four times.

"Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet?  
Good

Are we out of the woods?" Piper and Colton sang, finishing off the song. They were awarded 5 points.

"Okay, it is time to determine the winner of today's challenge. We've tallied up the points. And, guys, it was close. Very close. But, the winner is The Fiery Phoenixes!" Chris announced.

"YES!" Team Fiery Phoenixes said, cheering happily.

"Team Artic Wolves, I'll see you at Elimination tonight," Chris said.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Emma: "I vote for Nicolas Reese, he didn't get us the point we needed to win the challenge." *Emma sighs.* "Sorry buddy, but, you get my vote."**

***static***

**Mark: "I'm afraid you cost us the challenge, Nicolas. Sorry."**

***static***

**Sunny: "Mark."**

***static***

**Johnathan: "Nicolas R"**

***static***

**Sarah *sighs*: "Okay, this is hard. Who do I vote for? Okay... I've made my decision. Sorry, Nicolas, but, I have to vote for you."**

***static***

**Hunter: "Mark. Sorry dude."**

***static***

**Angel: "I'm so sorry, Mark."**

***static***

**Jennifer: "I'm voting for Nicolas R, he didn't get us a point. Sorry."**

***static***

**Josiah: "Sorry Nicolas! You get my vote."**

***static***

**Dylan: "Nicolas R."**

***static***

**Kaitlyn: "Nicolas R."**

***static***

**Alex: "Nicolas R."**

***static***

**Piper: "Sorry Nicolas."**

***static***

**Colton: "Sorry Nicolas, but, since you didn't get us a point, my vote is for you."**

***static***

**Nicolas R: "Piper."**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional**

* * *

Team Artic Wolves was sitting on the benches, and saw Chris come out. The plane had already taken off.

"Okay, I've tallied the votes. The following people are safe: Emma, Sunny, Johnathan, Quince, Sarah, Hunter, Angel, Jennifer, Josiah, Dylan, Kaitlyn, Alex, and Colton, you all had no votes against you," Chris said, tossing marshmallows to the names he called.

"Piper, you only had one vote, but, you're safe," Chris said, tossing the second to last marshmallow to the musician.

It was down to Nicolas R and Mark.

"Well, I am surprised to see you two in the bottom 2. It was really close. One person has got 3 votes. The other, 10. The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mark!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow to him. Nicolas Reese sighed as he got up.

"Well guys, I know that I didn't get the point for our team to win, so, I'm sorry," he begins, collecting his parachute.

"I wish you all the best of luck," he finishes, jumping off the plane with a scream.

"The rest of you are safe. For now," Chris says.

Team Artic Wolves goes off to economy class.

* * *

"33 remain. Which team will win the next challenge? Which team will lose? And which team will have to say goodbye to another member? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris sings the last part, as he concludes the episode.

* * *

**Total Votes**

**Nicolas R: 10 votes**

**Mark: 3 votes**

**Piper: 1 vote**

* * *

**Wow. This chapter is very long. I hope it satisfies you after a long absence, which I apologize greatly for. As you know, school's been keeping me very busy, so busy that I don't have the time to upload a chapter! But, I do get time to write out the chapter though... Anyway, I know I said that there will be a ball hockey challenge and a fashion design challenge, but, I have decided to put it off for later. Sorry about that.**

**Preview of the next episode: Bella and Harper interview Kitty, Brandon, Trevor, Mackenzie and Nicolas R in the first ever TDROTW Aftermath Special. So, send in your questions for these five individuals by either PM or Review. Guests, please send your questions in through review, and those with accounts, through PM.**

**I thought that it would be nice to do dedications again. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to...**

**1. My friends in my English class.**

**2. My friends in my World Religion class.**

**3. My friends in my History class.**

**4. My friends in my Drama Class**

**5. Curcle, my new Beta reader.**

**So, thanks so much for reading this chapter, and I hope to get the next update in soon, if school doesn't get in the way...**

**Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**


End file.
